Haruno
by YuraLa
Summary: Yang Sakura inginkan hanya keluar dari kota bawah tanah itu dan berhenti menjadi sosok 'pelayan'/bodohnya kami, percaya begitu saja jika mereka akan melindungi kami di sini, tapi lihatlah. Kami harus membayar sebagai prajurit, pelayan, atau 'pelayan'/malam itu seharusnya dia bisa kabur namun keesokan harinya dia malah berada di kamar sosok penguasa kota bawah tanah itu/RnR! Warn!
1. Chapter 1

Suara lenguhan dan desahan wanita itu mengakhiri hubungan badan antara dirinya dan seorang pria, dia memejamkan kedua matanya saat menerima sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap sinar lampu berwarna kuning terang.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Gumam wanita itu, dia tak bergerak sejak hubungan badan itu selesai.

"Kurasa ... sudah lama sekali," kedua kelopak matanya kembali menyembunyikan iris sewarna daun muda itu.

* * *

 **Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mature for Save ll Drama ll Hurt/Comfort ll Romance ll Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Typo ll DLDR! ll Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura ...?"

"Sakura _Onee-san_ ...?"

" _Doko_ ...?"

Sosok gadis berhelaian merah menatap sosok wanita dua puluh tahun yang tengah terpejam di atap sebuah bangunan. " _Yappari_ , kau ada di sini? Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan?" Gadis itu berjalan keluar jendela dan duduk di samping wanita yang berbaring itu. "Hn, langit," ujar wanita itu pelan.

"Eh ...?!" Gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan polosnya. "Seperti apa langit itu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Berwarna biru dengan kapas kapas yang terbang di atasnya. Kapas kapas itu lebih besar dari yang pernah kau lihat dan itu di sebut awan," kedua kelopak mata wanita itu terbuka. "Awan?" Wanita bernama Sakura itu menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Ak masih tak mengerti," gerutu gadis itu, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pelan helaian merah sepundak gadis itu. "Kau akan tahu saat kau keluar dari kota ini, Yuka."

"Tapi kita tak boleh pergi dari kota ini bukan? Di luar sana bisa saja perang masih terjadi,"

"Aa, kurasa kau benar," gadis yang dipanggil Yuka itu menatap Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali jika tak ingin kehilangan makan malam milikmu Sakura," gadis itu berdiri dan menuju jendela untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. "Tentu," jawab Sakura pelan.

Pandangannya beralih dari jendela ke apa yang ada di atasnya. Langit langit yang tak pernah Sakura harapkan untuk dilihatnya.

Mungkin dia akan menerima jika seandainya mereka memang diungsikan kemari tapi Sakura benci saat dirinya tak menyadari dengan cepat, bayaran untuk perlindungan.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, dan dia membencinya.

Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, dia tak peduli akan perang saudara di atas sana. Dia hanya ingin hidup seperti yang dulu.

* * *

Sakura baru saja kembali dari atap, mengabaikan tatapan sesama 'pelayan' lainnya yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Sakura! Kau ke mana saja, ada beberapa dari mereka yang datang kemari, mereka harus kembali karena kau tak ada di sini tapi mereka menitipkan hadiah untukmu." Sosok wanita tua dan berpakaian terbuka itu melirik tumpukan kotak hadiah yang tertuju padanya, Sakura hanya memasang wajah datar. "Dan Shou- _sama_ juga datang tadi, kau tentu tahu jika dia pergi keluar beberapa waktu lalu. Dia menitipkan ini padaku," wanita tua itu memberikan Sakura sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Terimalah untuk yang satu ini," dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. "Sakura _Onee-san_ ! Bolehlah coklat ini untukku," Yuka melambaikan satu bungkus coklat batangan pada Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk. "Ambillah semuanya, aku tak memerlukannya," Sakura pergi ke lantai atas dan tak menghiraukan bisik bisik yang semakin terdengar keras.

* * *

Sakura baru saja membuka kotak itu, sebuah gaun berwarna biru laut serta sebuah ikat rambut yang berwarna sama dengan gaunnya.

 _Kau akan terlihat manis saat menggunakannya_

Sakura membaca surat yang terdapat di atas gaun yang terlipat itu, Sakura mengambil gaun itu dan Sakura terkejut saat melihat apa yang menjadi alas gaun terlipat itu.

* * *

 _Aku tahu kau selalu ingin melihat langit di luar sana, kurasa jika membawakanmu sebuah lukisan itu tentu tak akan membuatmu puas bukan?_

 _Malam ini aku pergi bersama dua pertiga pasukan di kota ini, kau tentu mengerti maksudku bukan, Sakura?_

 _Kuharap aku bisa melihatmu menggunakan gaun dan ikat rambut itu._

 _Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali Sakura._

 _Selamat menikmati kebebasanmu Sakura._

 _semoga kau berhasil_

Sakura menatap sebuah peta pemberian dari pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tatapannya menajam dan begitu waspada.

Kedua maniknya memperhatikan dua sosok penjaga gerbang keluar, dia telah membuat pingsan beberapa penjaga dan membunuh sebagian, kedua tangannya memegang belati yang siap dia lemparkan pada dua sosok itu.

 **Brak**

 **Trang**

Kedua belati itu jatuh di bawahnya, seseorang mencengkram kedua lengannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Kami sudah menangkapnya!" Teriakan itu mendatangkan banyak penjaga lainnya,Sakura mencoba melepas kedua lengannya dengan menginjak kaki kanan seorang penjaga di belakangnya dan di saat yang bersamaan kaki kirinya menendang pria itu dari belakang.

Saat dia berlari, seseorang menari lengannya dengan kencang dan mendorong lututnya agar dia berdiri dengan lututnya, dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi kaki penjaga itu menahannya untuk bangun.

Para penjaga mengelilinginya dan melepas kain yang digunakannya sebagai penutup wajah, helaian merah mudanya di tarik ke belakang dengan paksa membuatnya mendongak menatap sosok yang sering didengar telinganya namun tak pernah ditemuinya. Sosok penguasa kota bawah tanah ini.

Seorang penjaga nampak berbisik pada sosok itu. "Hn, lakukan."

Kedua irisnya bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris kelam milik pria itu. "Tunggu, lakukan saja hal itu," dan setelahnya pria itu berbalik bersamaan pukulan yang kuat terasa di tengkuk Sakura.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

Akhirnya, jatah terakhir sudah di Update :) sedikit sulit saat menuliskan scene dimana Sakura tertangkap dan ini masih pendek saya tau :( saran, kritik dan tanggapan lainnya saya tunggu di kolom manapun.

 **See you in next chap :)**

 **Dilla Riri**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, pandangan mata sayunya berubah menjadi terkejut. Dengan segera dia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang itu, kepalanya terasa berputar tapi bukan itu yang dipedulikannya, yang ingin diketahuinya hanyalah _di mana dia sekarang?_

berjalan keluar dari balutan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin, dia bertengger di pintu balkon dan memandang pemandangan yang masih sama. Kota bawah tanah itu. Sakura meremas bajunya.

Cklek

Sebuah pintu di kamar itu terbuka, dengan reflek Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Kedua matanya dapat melihat sosok pria berhelaian hitam kebiruan yang tampak basah, pria itu mengenakan jubah mandinya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya pria itu. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Balas Sakura, pria itu tak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan menuju pintu lainnya. "Hei! Jawab aku," ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

Pria itu berhenti saat pintu itu terbuka. "Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri," dan setelahnya pria itu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Tubuh Sakura merosot turun, dia lelah atas apa yang dilakukan olehnya tapi dia lebih lelah saat berada di kota ini.

* * *

Sosok pria menghampiri pria berhelaian hitam kebiruan itu. "Sudah selesai mandi, tuan?" Sosoknya memberikan sebuah handuk dan pria itu menerimanya dan segera mengusap helaian basahnya. "Dia sudah bangun, sebaiknya kau berikan dia apa yang dibutuhkannya."

Pria itu mengangguk saat perintah itu keluar dari sosok tuannya. "Tentu."

* * *

 **Haruno**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO** **FanFiction**

 **With** **standart** **disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mature for Save** **ll** **Drama** **ll** **Hurt/Comfort** **ll** **Romance** **ll** **Alternative Universe (AU)** **ll** **Out of Character (** **OoC** **)** **ll** **Typo** **ll** **DLDR!** **ll** **Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura memandang dirinya di depan cermin rias di kamar itu, memandang sosoknya yang nampak berbeda dengan balutan gaun berwarna ungu pudar, dia berdiri dan memandang ke bawah tepatnya ke arah ujung gaun itu yang berada di bawah lutut lalu pandangannya beralih pada helaian merah mudanya yang nampak panjang, helaian itu nampak sangat panjang hingga bagian pahanya, kedua manik hijaunya melirik tasnya yang berada di atas meja di samping ranjang mewah yang tadi merupakan tempatnya berbaring.

Memeriksa isinya, tetap utuh meski peralatan kaburnya tidak ada di sana, tangan kurus itu mengambil sebuah ikat rambut biru laut dan mulai mengikat helaian merah mudanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berhelaian coklat yang nampak terkejut memandang dirinya. "Kurasa anda telah membersihkan diri, apa anda mau makan?" Sakura memandang tajam pria itu namun pria itu masih saja tersenyum. "Ah, maaf, sepertinya saya kurang sopan. Perkenalkan nona, saya Morino Idate," pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan yang penuh dengan makanan. "Masuklah."

Pintu itu tertutup, Sakura menerima nampan makanan itu, sosok pria bernama Idate itu sendiri berjalan ke arah pintu balkon dan membuka kuncinya lalu membuka pintu itu lebar, membiarkan udara masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Jika ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, anda bisa bertanya pada saya," Idate menatap Sakura yang nampak memandangnya dengan mulut tertutup namun berisi makanan. "Ah, maafkan saya, anda bisa melanjutkan makan siang anda," Idate memandang Sakura. _Cara_ _makannya_ _terlihat_ _berbeda_ , batin pria itu. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah tatanan pakaian wanita itu. _Bahkan_ _,_ _rambutya_ _juga_ _terlihat_ _begitu_. Lanjutnya

Sakura menyelesaikan makannya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujarnya, Idate tersenyum. "Saya akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin."

 _Dia terlihat begitu tenang,_ batinnya. "Baiklah, pertama. Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Aa, tuan saya menginginkan anda di sini."Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kenapa dia ingin aku di sini?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi... saya yakin dia memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk itu," Idate dapat melihat dengan jelas jika wanita itu tengah melirik sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di atas ranjang di kamar itu. "Katakan padanya, aku ingin keluar dari sini."

* * *

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Idate dapat mendengar helaan napas kecil yang dikeluarkan sosok tuannya, sosok yang menguasai daerah kota bawah tanah ini. Uchiha Sasuke. "Permudah ini, **nona** ," Idate dapat merasakan aura intimidasi tuannya itu. Sangat, dan selama itu dia tak pernah mendengar penolakan saat aura itu keluar dari sosok tuannya. "Baiklah, keluarkan aku dari kota **busuk** ini. Bukankah itu mudah, **tuan**?"

"Kalau begitu kau akan terkurung di sini, selamanya," Sakura memandang pria itu dengan tatapan terkejut saat pria itu dengan segera meninggalkan tempat yang digunakannya duduk. "Hei! Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku di sini sebelum semuanya selesai!" Sosok bernama Sasuke itu berhenti berjalan. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau tetap di sini."

 _Sial,_ batin Sakura. "Haruno Sakura," gumaman kecil itu terdengar seperti bisikan. "Hn?"

"Haruno Sakura, itu yang kau inginkan bukan? Sekarang keluarkan aku dari kota ini," wajah Sakura nampak mengeras. "Aku tak pernah berjanji tentang melepasmu."

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang seharian ini menjadi penjara bagi Sakura.

"Maaf nona, kurasa saya harus pergi," Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai merutuki kebodohannya karena pertanyaan pria. _Seharusnya aku membuat perjanjian dengannya, sial!_ Batinnya terus meracau dan otaknya mulai merancang cara untuk bisa kabur, mungkin yang akan dilakukannya terus menerus.

* * *

Pandangan kedua manik kelam itu terus memperhatikan luar jendela ruangannya, memperhatikan sunyi kota yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu. Tangan kirinya mengetukkan ujung ballpoint pada sebuah kertas kosong di atas mejanya. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruno."

"Haruno..."

Tangan kanannya mengambil ballpoint dari tangan kirinya, dan mulai menggores kertas kosong di atas mejanya itu. "Uso," gumamnya. Pandangan mata tak percaya ditujukannya pada kertas itu, lebih tepatnya tertuju pada coretan ballpointnya.

"Idate, kapan pertemuannya?" Pandangan maniknya beralih pada sosok Idate yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kurang lebih, empat minggu lagi, tuan."

"Kirimkan surat ke pusat untuk mempercepatnya, ada hal yang sangat penting," Idate hanya mengangguk.

 _Bagaimana bisa mereka tak menyadari hal ini, sial._

Uchiha Sasuke meremas pelan helaiannya sembari menatap kertas coretan itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Makasih buat tanggapan kalian di chapter pertama :) bagi saya itu jumlah yang luar biasa. terima kasih untuk para reviewers, favorites, followers dan para readers :) buat yang chap kemarin review, maaf saya ndak bisa bales sekarang. dan berharap chap ini cukup memuaskan :) segala tanggapan akan saya terima di kolom manapun :)

 **See you! :)**

 **Dilla Riri**


End file.
